The Cursed Umbrella
by fox kyuubi
Summary: On a rainy day, Inuyasha went into a mysterious store to get an umbrella. An old lady tried to warn him about the curse on it, but he paid no heed. And boy, how wrong was he.


Authors Note: This is my first time making a story here, so please go easy on me and please leave reviews.

There once was a legend about a boy and a ghost girl that fell in love. However, they were torn apart since it was not destine for them to be together. Some says that they ran away from destiny together. Some says that the boy locked himself up in his house and never came out ever again after they got separated. Others say that the boy killed himself so they can be together. Those were all wrong. The rumors the village people said was all false. I'm the only one that knows the truth beneath this legend. I'll tell the reason how I know soon enough, but for now, I'll tell you what really happened…

It all started about 70 years ago, on the night…

The Sky was black and was pouring rain everywhere. Everyone that was on the street opened the umbrella with their lovers and ran to their destination.

It seemed like fate when a 20 years old boy came running with no umbrella on him. He ran underneath a shelter to dodge at least some rain.

"Great, just great. The day I decided not to bring my umbrella, it rains." The young man known as Inuyasha yelled.

"And it's pouring hard. I need to get an umbrella, but where."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes hoping to find a store that's still open this late. Finally, his eye's landed on the only store near him that was still open. Running as fast as he can, he reached open the door and opened it. Just his luck, when he looked around, the store sells those creepy looking cursed stuff. He went up to the cash register looking around the store still feeling creeped out. Right when he tuned back around, an old lady appeared out of nowhere.

"How may I help you young man?" The lady asked in a spooky voice.

"Ahh… don't scare me like that you old hag!"

The old lady had a frown on her face when Inuyasha said that.

"How rude, I'm not that old. Why, I'm just 65. Now what do you want you brat." The old lady said looking frankly upset.

"Whatever, do you have a umbrella here for me to get?" Inuyasha said looking anywhere except the hag's face. It was ugly.

"Yes, a very special one too." The lady said with widen excitement eye at him as she brought it out.

The umbrella was an old Chinese fashion that was red color. The old woman delicately placed the thing on the table and looked back to Inuyasha.  
"There is a legend for this umbrella, a very old one too."

"Yeah, yeah, can I just pay for the darn thing and leave." The woman was rudely interrupted by Inuyasha and whacked him on the head with her stick.

"Shut up. Never interrupt me again. If you want the umbrella, then you have to listen to the legend beneath it. So shut up and listen."

Inuyasha started mumbling something about old hag, ugly woman which earned him another whack on his head.

"As I was SAYING…This umbrella legend happened about 100 years ago. It states that their once a couple that loved each dearly. But the thing that separated them was war. The 2 lovers was at a field under a this same umbrella with the sky sparking rain drops on them. They stared into each other's eyes and kissed. The male promised to come back to this place to be with her again. To hug each other in this same umbrella. With that, the male was gone. After long and many years, the woman never gave up, everywhere she goes, she takes the umbrella with her, and ever night, she would go back to the place they last kissed and waited for him. Many years past and the girl was losing faith, she ate least and least and became weak. With the last of her effect, she walked to the field again with the umbrella covering the pouring rain. Her last words were, " I'll be still waiting for you." And died. Legend has it that her spirit is in this umb…."

However, the old lady was interrupted by Inuyasha again.

"Sorry, but it's getting late, I got to go. Here's the money. BYE." With that, Inuyasha throw the $10 on the table and took the umbrella.

"Hey, I wasn't finished you brat. And the umbrella cost $20."

Long pause…

"What, it is a legendary umbrella."

WITH INUYASHA

"Hee.. Finally got the old hag off my back." Inuyasha opened the red umbrella and walked off.

Halfway, a glow appeared beside Inuyasha, but he was too busy talking to himself about what a stupid story, bet you it's not even real and something about ramen.

The glow started taking shape into a young girl.

"I've waited so long. But you're finally back."

Inuyasha instantly stop. He slowly turned his head and saw a girl with a light red kimono with long hair. The bang was covering half her face and she was surrounded by a light white glow.

"I've waited so long for you to come back to me."


End file.
